1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numeral adding toy in which both numerals to be added and a numeral indicative of an added answer are displayed on the outer circumferences of a plurality of rotary wheels adapted to be rotationally indexed by depressing actuations.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A variety of toys using numerals have been proposed according to the relevant art. Of these, many toys to be used for learning arithmetic, such as addition, have been proposed, too. However, since most of them have numerals or pictures displayed on cards or the like, the toys themselves require few motions so that they are not very interesting. On the other hand, there have been proposed, too, calculating toys which are intended to interest children in learning arithmetic. All of these toys have so excessively complex constructions that they are unsuitable as toys because they are large-sized resulting in increased costs and a greater frequency in malfunctions. Especially for learning arithmetic, it is very important to awaken interest during childhood. Thus, it is desired to develop a calculating toy which can attract children and which has a simple construction not likely to malfunction.
The present invention was developed with a view to solving the problems concomitant with the calculating toys described above.